The Famous And Not So Famous
by M i M i xo
Summary: Have you ever been to a concert and the next thing you know your dragged into the band's hous- wait mansion? Well Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Miashi Tenten have just experienced it. SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata,ShikamaruxIno,NejixTenten RnR
1. The Will

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. QUIT RUBBING IT IN -Anime Tears-_**

* * *

» × - - -_The Famousand Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"We're all the same, we're all human beings.."_

Life's a Bitch.

-Haruno Sakura

* * *

"So your telling me your mom gave you this and told you to come as her dying wish?" Ino raised her eyebrows.

"And you dragged us along." Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And your willingly going?" Hinata sighed.

"Yup! It is my mom's dying wish guys. I want to grant it.. even if she isn't right here beside me physically. She said something about me needing to check out guys and not insult all of them." Sakura rolled her eyes.

The other three giggled.

"Your mom was so nice.. I actually wouldn't mind going to this concert." Ino laughed.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes widened

"Anything for a dear friend and a dear friend's mother!" Tenten punched the air.

"Mrs.Haruno is a dear friend of ours, don't forget that Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Well let's get this over with.. hopefully Sharingays won't make our ears bleed." Sakura dragged the other three inside the building that stood in front of them.

"Isn't it SharingAN?"

"Yeah but I like calling them SharingAYS."

"Ohh that isn't such a bad name! I like it too."

"I know right? I mean seriously Sharingan? Ever heard of get a good name seriously."

"That's nice of you to give them a better name Sakura.'

"Why thank you Hinata, I love my job and it loves me."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you guys."

"Keep wondering Teenie.. 'cause it'll be a lifetime of wondering! We'll be with you even on your death bed!"

"Oh god."

* * *

"What song are we doing again?" the drum player of Sharingan aka Uzumaki Naruto asked.

"Suigintou no Yoru idiot." Second guitarist Hyuuga Neji sighed.

"YES! WE BARELY HAVE TO SING IN THAT ONE!" Naruto cheered.

"Troublesome.. thank god." Piano player, Nara Shikamaru said.

"Teme has to sing pretty much the whole song!" Naruto pointed towards the lead singer and lead guitarist of the band, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!"

"Sure you aren't.."

"I'M NOT!'

"Then what are you?"

"…"

"Idiot."

A knock was heard on the door while Naruto continued glaring at Sasuke.

"Troublesome.. come in."

"Sharingan? Your on in two minutes." 

"Aa.."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"This is SOOOOOOO boring." Sakura yawned.

Ino playfully punched her on the arm, "I blame you.'

"We did agree to come though Ino." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah AFTER she dragged us." Tenten laughed.

"Shut up guys.. your hurting my feelings!" Sakura anime cried.

"Aw don't cry Sakura! Oh look the show is starting." Hinata pointed towards the stage.

They turned their attention to the humongous stage.

Sasuke sighed, "Lets get this over with."

The other three nodded and they all got into position.

As the curtains rose the crowd roared and cheered.

"How is everybody today!" Naruto shouted.

In reply he earned louder cheer.

"Great to hear!"

The crowd quieted down when Naruto started banging his drum sticks together indicating they were starting soon.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Naruto started playing the drums along with Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Neji joined when Sasuke opened his mouth. 

(A/N: Italic is Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji singing)

**Yo****michi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari**

**N****amida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo**

**Y****omichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage  
****N****asake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni**

**S****enaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi  
****T****suitekuru tsuitekuru  
**_**T**__**suitekuru tsuitekuru**_

**S****enaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi  
****N****igeteyuku oikakeru  
**_**N**__**igeteyuku oikosareteku**_

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

As the instrumental part game Sasuke scanned his eyes into the crowd finding the color hair pink.

'_Pink? Odd..'_ Sasuke thought before opening his mouth again to sing.

**Yo****michi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari**

**N****amida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo**

**Y****omichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage  
****N****asake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni**

**S****enaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi  
****T****suitekuru tsuitekuru  
**_**T**__**suitekuru tsuitekuru**_

**S****enaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi  
****N****igeteyuku oikakeru  
**_**N**__**igeteyuku oikosareteku**_

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

Another instrumental break entered as Sasuke looked towards the pink haired person only to find a prett- no beautiful girl looking at him with.. bored eyes?

Never in his life has Sasuke seen anyone coming to his concert and finding bored eyes. He looked beside her to find three other girls who he guessed were her friends looking bored also. Sasuke smirked _'A new challenge eh?'_.

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

**H****itotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
****G****usari to mune hitotsuki  
****F****utatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

As the band played the finishing part of the song with their instruments Sasuke kept a hawk eye on the girl who was now looking somewhere else yawning.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino shouted into her ear since the music was booming.

"Yeah?"

"I think the lead singer was checking you out?"

Sakura laughed, "Look at the crowd Ino, he could've been looking at someone else."

"But you're the only one here who has pink hair, of course people have got to be looking at you!"

"Highly doubt it."

"I think he looked at us once too Ino." Hinata said.

"Yeah, now he's looking at Sakura again." Tenten pointed out.

They turned to the stage only to find onyx eyes looking towards their direction.

"Come on guys, he could be looking at the people in front, back, or beside us!"

"Whatever you say Sakura.."

* * *

"Uchiha you saw that too right?" Neji came walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Four girls actually looked bored at our concert."

Naruto choked on his spit, "Bored? BORED!"

"Troublesome.. I saw it too."

"That's definitely a first!"

"Of course it is dobe.. that's why we're discussing it."

"Idiot." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Well are we going to meet them or not?" Shikamaru started walking towards the exit followed by Sasuke and Neji.

"H-HEY! WAIT UP!"

* * *

_**  
**_

"I'm sorry Sakura but your mom was definitely trying to bore us to death." Tenten said.

"I know! Seriously I was going to fall asleep!" Ino shouted.

Hinata sighed, "Well indeed it was boring but at least we spent got to spent our afternoon. After all we had nothing else to do."

Sakura grabbed Hinata and hugged her tightly, "SEE HINATA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!"

A women with blonde hair and brownish orangey eyes stood before them, "Good afternoon ladies! My name is Tsunade. It seems that the band, Sharingan requests your appearance."

The girls gaped, "WHAT!"

"Great! I'm glad your excit-." Tsunade was cut off.

"No."

"Lets ge- WHAT!"

"We," Sakura pointed towards her and the three other girls, "refuse to meet with Sharingays."

Ino elbowed Sakura, "Oh heh heh.. did I say Sharingays? I meant Sharingan! Yes I said Sharingan!"

Hinata and Tenten sighed while Ino laughed nervously with Sakura.

"B-but it's a every girls dream to meet with Sharingan!"

"Not for us!" Sakura winked before skipping away followed by her friends.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it by force then.. Guards!"

Four men clad in black suits quickly ran to grab the girls, dragging them inside the building.. again.

"I'm glad you guys changed your minds!" Tsunade smiled.

"WE DIDN'T CHANGE IT YOUR FORCING US!" All four of them shouted.

"Yes yes I know you guys are excited too." Tsunade laughed while pressing the button to the room.

"DAMNIT LET US GO!" Sakura started kicking since her hands we're held by the guard.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY SHARP WEAPONS AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF YOUR DAMN GRIP!" Tenten roared.

"I'LL POUND YOU STRAIGHT TO PLUTO! PLUTO YOU HEAR ME PLUTO!" Ino shouted.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I RUIN YOUR DAMN FACE!" Hinata's eyes started twitching.

"I'm glad you girls could make it!" A new voice entered.

The girls turned their attention towards four guys.

"Shut up Naruto." Neji said.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Well I'll be off then!" Tsunade chirped before gesturing the guards to drop the girls and follow her.

_**THUD.**_

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU COULD'VE LET US GO NICELY BUT NOOOOO YOU TOOK IT THE HARD WAY! HARD WAY YOU HEAR ME HARD WAY! I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" Sakura started charging towards the guard only to be held back by Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"LET ME GO YOU BITCHES! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! I SAY THAT'S SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT I SAY!"

The band sweat dropped.

"Sakura calm down! We might get sued if you ACTUALLY kill the guard." Ino whacked Sakura on the head.

Tenten and Hinata sighed in relief before letting her go.

"Ahem."

The girls turned their attention towards the band again.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked at each other, "OHH YEAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US!"

They looked at each other again before bursting out laughing, "JINX!"

"PERSONAL JINX!" They glared at each other, "STOP DOING THAT!"

"I'M DOING IT? YOUR DOING IT!" The girl's eyebrows twitched, "QUIT IT!"

"Uh hi girls!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Their glares turned towards Naruto who cowered in fear.

'_Definitely different from any other girls we've met.'_ Sasuke thought.

"So.. what did you want with us?" Sakura glared.

Ino put both her hands on her hip, "Yeah! I hate being dragged."

"We didn't even want to see you guys.." Hinata added in.

Tenten was swinging her pocket knife around, "Don't waste your breath guys.. lets just torture them!"

"Ooh! I like that idea Teenie!"

Tenten twitched at the nickname before shrugging it off, "Five minutes to explain."

The band looked at each other before smirking.

"We want you to live with us."

"Oh sur- WHAT!" Tenten shouted followed by Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH SHARINGAYS!" Sakura glared.

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH ASSHOLES!" Ino crossed her arms.

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH BASTARDS!" Hinata shook her head.

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH SHARASSBASGAYS!" Tenten punched her fist into the air.

"What the hell is Sharassbasgays?" Neji raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh its Sharingan plus Assholes plus Bastards plus Gays."

"I thought men we're smart."

"Me too Sakura me too."

"That must've been a lie then."

"Women are totally smarter."

"Yeah I know!"

"Well anyways.. you guys are moving into our home, living with us." Shikamaru stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"OBJECTION!" Sakura yelled.

"Your not a lawyer, you can't object." Sasuke smirked.

"GUILTY I SAY GUILTY!" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Whatever you say, we'll be coming tomorrow morning to pick you up. Be ready or we aren't afraid to bribe."

"HAH LIKE YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO BRIBE US WITH!"

"I have strawberries, hot chocolate, whip cream, cheese cake, cookies, muffins. You name it."

"L-LIAR!"

"We like you girls. And we want you to live with us. It's a girls wish to live with us yea know." Neji stated.

"There's at least five million girls out there you could choose. Why us?" Hinata asked.

"Because we like you girls and plus, we wouldn't want you all to be living alone now do we?" Naruto grinned.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ino eyed them suspiciously.

"Troublesome.. We have our ways." Shikamaru replied.

"OH MY F—KING GOD YOU HAVE TEDDY BEARS TOO!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Sakura anime cried, "BRIBARY SHOULD BE FORBIDDEN IN THIS WORLD!"

"Well it's settled then, you girls are moving in with us." Sasuke's eyes red for a second.

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_"YOU CALL THIS A HOUSE! IT'S A DAMN MANSION!"_

_"Oo what does this button do?" ... "DON'T TOUCH I-"_

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

Newest story! Inspired by all those other band stories I've heard!  
Enjoy!

RNR!


	2. New Lives

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. yet.. _**

* * *

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"Believing is Achieving."_

And I hate the way I love you more than anything.

-Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

"I cant believe this.."

"Me neither."

"I blame Sakura."

"Oh come on guys! It can't be THAT bad."

"Uh Sakura.. we're going to be living with THE Sharingays!"

"But they have cookies, muffins, hot chocolate, cake AND TEDDY BEARS!"

"Why the hell didn't you say so! GOD SPEED PACKING GO GO CHOP CHOP!"

The girls quickly packed their things and waited by the door. They decided to donate all their furniture knowing that they won't be needing them for a while and might as well sell the house.

"I'm actually nervous.." Hinata said quietly.

"Me too.. It is a girls dream to live with super stars.." Ino nodded.

"But remember girls. No matter what happens we'll stick together." Tenten smiled.

"We went through war, we went through heart breaks, we went through a lot of things together. I'm sure we can go through living with Sharingays!" Sakura cheered, "Plus they might hate us a lot later on and kick us out!"

The other three nodded their heads in agreement before the doorbell rang.

Sakura opened the door only to find a man in a suit and white gloves on, "Good Morning Ms. Haruno, my name is Hakara. I am here to pick up you and three other ladies to the Sharingan residents."

"Good morning to you too Hakara! And please call me Sakura.. I sound old being called Ms. Haruno." Sakura smiled.

"I understand, but I'm sorry to say that I have to at least call you Madam Sakura."

Sakura sighed before nodding and smiling again, "I guess that's fine."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata appeared in the doorway holding their luggage.

"Who's this?"

"Oh guys meet Hakara, he's going to be driving us to the Sharingays residents." Sakura said.

Hakara gaped at her, no one has EVER.. like EVER called THE Sharingans SharinGAYS.

He laughed quietly before bowing, "Hello Madams."

Tenten stared at him, "No need to be formal Hakara!"

"I'm sorry but it's a part of my job, and the Sharingans requested that I call you girls Madam at least."

"Oh I see.. I feel like a princess." Ino laughed.

"Well lets go, don't want to keep Hakara waiting do we?" Hinata smiled.

Sakura nodded and Hakara took their luggage to the car which turned out to be a limo.

Sakura had her eyes widened.

Ino had her mouth opened into an o.

Hinata gasped.

Tenten on the other hand yelled, "HOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Hakara flinched before smiling, "Madam Tenten, please do not yell. We do not want reporters around now do we? After all this limo clearly belongs to you ladies now. Sharingan had it personally made for you."

Indeed the white limo was definitely made for them because on the front it had Sakura written neatly with cherry blossoms, Tenten was written at the top of the trunk in maple leaves, Hinata's name was written on the left side with lavender petals, Ino's was written with yellow tulip petals. At the top of the limo they had the letter S I H T, the S was in cherry blossoms, I was in yellow tulips, H was in lavender petals, and the T was in maple leaves. All in all.. the limo belonged to them and it was PERSONALLY made for them.

"I-I-It's BEAUTIFUL!" Sakura exclaimed before running over to hug it.

She was joined by three other girls and they were all anime crying.

Hakara sweat dropped before opening the door for them, "Ladies." He said bowing and had a hand gesturing towards the inside of the limo.

The girls went in one by one only to be met with beige colored leather.

"Daaaaaaaaaammmmnnnn this is nice!" Sakura cheered.

"It's so comfy!" Hinata said.

"Hell yeah!" Ino punched the air.

"Wow and to think this is all made for US!" Tenten yelled.

"THANK YOU GOD! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura blew kisses to the sky.

"Uh Sakura people are looking at us."

"Silly Hinata, the windows are tainted."

"Oh well they are probably looking because of all the noise.."

Sakura smirked, an idea forming into her head, "Guys get your sunglasses out."

The girls quickly put on their sun glasses and Sakura clicked the button for the window.

Right beside them was a bus full of teenagers. The girls were chatting away ignoring the limo while the boys we're checking Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten out.

Sakura smiled at them before lifting her sunglasses onto her head revealing her sparkling emerald eyes. She winked at them and saw most of them faint.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten followed along making the rest of the boy population on the bus faint, even the bus driver was receiving a nose bleed.

"Funny teenagers."

"Well I'm damn happy to know that I finally past teenager life and into adult hood!" Ino cheered.

"I agree."

"Teenager life was fun.. but adult hood will be more fun."

"I still cant believe we're in our twenties now. I mean seriously I never thought I'd get past that damn age 18."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah that year was sooooo long. But I'm proud to tell everyone that I'm 22!"

"23 is soooo much better." Tenten laughed.

Hinata and Ino who were also 22 silently agreed with Sakura, since they didn't want to get into the argument they remained quiet.

"NO 22 IS!"

"What are you talking about. 23 is soo much better!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!'

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEA-."

"Ladies we're here." Hakara said through a speaker since the thing that divided the driver and the passenger was.. well dividing.

The girls looked outside and gaped.

"Oh.."

"My.."

"Friggin.."

"GOD!!"

Hakara opened the door for them and they dashed outside to see the view.

"Wow.. nice house.." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura's ears caught it though, "YOU CALL THIS A HOUSE?! IT'S A DAMN MANSION!"

**CLANG!**

The girls swiftly turned around to find a beautiful black gate standing tall, shut.

"Madams, please this way." Hakara gestured them towards the mansion entrance.

When they reached the door of the mansion, Hakara rang the door bell and instantly the door opened revealing another man.

"Welcome to the Sharingan Residents Madams." The man bowed, "My name is Tekiro, it's a pleasure to have finally meet you ladies."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Tekiro." Hinata said politely.

Tekiro smiled before grabbing their luggage and gesturing them to follow him to their new rooms.

Tekiro dropped Sakura off first to her room and he left followed by the other three.

Sakura stood in front of her room and took a deep breath before grabbing her luggage and entered the room.

Sakura looked around and gasped. The room was huge. There was a double door next to the bed, _'Probably walk in closet._', next to the walk in closet is the bed of course then a balcony. Another door was the beautiful tiled washroom. Beside the door was a desk with computer on it followed by the phone. Beside the desk was a plasma screen TV, facing the middle of the room and in the middle of the room there was two L shaped leather couches making it into a square, and finally a small table in the middle with a fur mat (fake) underneath it all.

"I take it you like it." A deep husky voice whispered to her ear from behind.

Sakura's whole body froze, she gripped her bag before swinging towards the pervert.

"What the hell!" The 'pervert' stopped the attack by grabbing her wrist.

She screamed and yell but the 'pervert' shut the door and locked it meaning no one will probably hear her, "LET GO OF ME PERVERT!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and look towards the so called 'pervert' only to find a Sharingay, "Oh it's you."

He let go of her wrist and raised his eyebrow, "My name isn't 'You' its Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh.. well hi Sas-kay my nam-."

"Your name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Whatever Sas-kay."

"Its _Sasuke_ not _Sas-kay_."

"Same thing."

Sasuke glared at her before smirking, "Well? Aren't you going to unpack?"

"Get out of my room and I will."

"What do you mean _your_ room? It's _ours._"

Sakura took a minute to digest the words before finally getting it, "Wait.. WHAT?!"

"Yup, this room is Ours. O-u-r-s."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm glad you like it too."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

"You agreed to live here meaning under my roof and meaning you follow the rules."

"I hate you."

Sasuke smirked at her then grabbed her hand, "Come, I'll show you around."

"B-but I need to unpack!"

"Harmonia."

A maid with pale violet hair and red eyes was instantly at the door knocking, "Yes Master?"

"Unpack the girl's belongings." Sasuke ordered after opening the door revealing a forty year old women.

She nodded and quickly moved out of the way for Sasuke and Sakura to go out before going in the room herself.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Take me to the studio room then go get my friends please."

"Why?"

"Because.." She lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes.

"Because..?"

She snapped her head up and laughed, "Because we want to hear how horrible you guys sound during recording!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Alright then.. but you guys have to sing us a song later then to."

Sakrua frowned and shook her head, "You guys are stars, you should be the one singing for us!"

Sasuke turned his whole body around and wrapped his arms around Sakura and leaned his head onto her forehead, "But.. we always get paid."

Sakura didn't seem affected by the gesture and the fact that his breath was fanning her face. She pouted and crossed her arms which to Sasuke was cute, "You're mean!"

"You're cute."

"I know." Sakura winked and stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in to give a kiss to her on the forehead.

Now this time Sakura blushed a little, "W-why do you like us so much..?"

Sasuke took one of his arms that was around her and ran it through his hair, "Because you aren't like other girls, if you were a fangirl you'd already fainted or you would be trying to kiss me and flirt."

She giggled, "So true."

"And I'm glad to have found you."

Sakura titled her head before wrapping her arms around him and placing her head onto his chest, "..Me too.."

"Mas-.." Harmonia was cut off from the scene in front of her, she smiled softly before taking out a secret camera and taking a quick picture of the scene.

Sasuke noticed Harmonia and slowly let go of Sakura but continued having one arm around her waist, "Yes?"

"Madam's luggage has been unpacked and neatly put away, is there anything else you would like to request Master?"

"Ah yes.. please tell Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru to meet me in the studio room along with their girlfriends."

"Yes Master." Harmonia bowed before quickly looking for the other Masters but while leaving she had a smile on her face, _'Things are about to change around here..'_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How come Harmonia isn't a fangirl?" Sakura titled her head in a questioning glance.

'_..Cute..'_ Sasuke managed to pushed down a blush before answering, "She's one of those mature women who are married and have an actual brain."

"Really??"

"Yup and she's _our_ personal maid from now on."

"Do the rest of your friends have personal maids?"

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure your friends have just received them too."

"Rich bastards." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sasuke heard her and smirked, "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke bent down a bit since he was a head taller than her and pulled her closer.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, "Yes."

Sakura felt something soft and a bit wet on her cheek, she turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Just a little present from me."

"Oh? You want a present do you?" Sakura smirked, her flirting mood was on.

Sasuke smirked, "What if I do?"

"Then.." Sakura stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose then kissed him again on the corner of his mouth, if she moved one millimeter she would've kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before licking the corner of his mouth, the spot where she kissed him and tasted strawberry cherry kind of taste.

She giggled, "Oh come on you don't have to taste me."

"And what if I want to?"

"Your going to have to catch me!" With that she sprinted away.

Sasuke smirked before dashing off himself.

Sakura was running when she spotted a door making her stop. In front of her was one of those two doorway kind of entrance and at the top it clearly wrote in big gold letters: Studio Room

The pink haired girl cheered knowing that she found the way to the studio without Sasuke's help. Slowly she opened the door to find her girl friends there and the rest of the Sharingans.

"SAKURA!"

"INO! HINATA! TENTEN!"

"I MISSED YOU!" All of them chorused.

"Sakura look! Meet Naruto." Hinata pulled Naruto towards her and he grinned at Sakura.

"Hi Sakura! The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura smiled.

Sakura saw Tenten pull a guy, "Sakura! Meet Hyuga Neji."

Neji nodded towards Sakura.

"And meet the lazy ass!" Ino called out while trying to pull a different guy.

"Troublesome, nice to meet you Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "Haruno Sakura here!"

"Where is that basta-." Naruto was cut off by the 'bastard' himself showing up.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind, "Caught you."

Sakura pouted, "But I wasn't ready! I was meeting your other members!"

"Too bad I win." Sasuke smirked.

"Well you still have to sing for us!"

Sasuke sighed. He was hoping she forgot about that but it seems luck wasn't on his side today, "How about later on after we finish showing you all the buttons?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "BUTTONS?!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly at her childish attitude, "Yeah."

"Oo what does this button do?"

"DON'T TOUCH I-.."

_**CLICK**_

_**BOOM!**_

The girls flinched from the sound. Ino, Hinata and Tenten turned towards Sakura and glared at her.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Sorry!"

"Troublesome, sound effects."

"How come we never used it in our songs?" Naruto asked.

"Because as you can see it's way too loud and they probably thought of using it for music videos only." Neji explained to the blonde haired boy.

"Ohh! I GET IT!"

"..No you don't."

"..Shut up.."

Sasuke glared at Sakura who cowered in fear, "IM SORRY!"

Sakura did her puppy dog face, "I'm sorry.." She repeated again, Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You owe me."

"With what?"

Sasuke smirked before leaning close to her ear, "My bed.. tonight.."

"EEK! PERVERT!"

"You love it."

"NO I DON'T!"

"We'll see.."

"You evil evil evil evil PERVERT!"

Sasuke smirked before wrapping an arm around her waist, "I know that you love me."

"Dream on.."

"I already do."

"Well keep wishing!"

"I already am."

"Stupid Sharingays.."

Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura and smirked knowing he had won.

The rest of the people in the group sweat dropped before whispering among themselves.

"They aren't even married yet they act like an old married couple."

"I know!"

"I can see it.. I'll be the best man at the wedding believe it!"

"Idiot.."

"Troublesome.. we'll have little Uchiha brats running around the place then."

"Sakura has good taste in men."

"Who knew.. and I thought she hated men."

"Hey we all changed, I mean seriously look at those other Sharingays over there."

"True.."

"Damnit.."

"We' falling in love aren't we?"

"Who knew this day would come."

"Well we'll go through it together.. of course."

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

The others who were whispering turned their attention towards the 'married' couple.

"PERVERTTT!"

"You enjoyed it!"

"DID NOT!"

"You blushed though.."

"DID NOT!"

"Just admit it.. you liked it."

"HELL NOO!!"

"Glad you love me too."

Sakura glared at him, "I'd throw you out the window of this damn mansion."

"Like you can."

Sakura's eyes traveled to the window, she smiled and pulled Sasuke closer towards it.

The sound of shattering window glass was heard.

They all turned their attention towards Shikamaru who had his finger on a button.

"Sorry.. I had to add effects."

The others looked at each other before bursting out laughing, of course Sasuke and Neji smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at each other, Sakura smiled at him while Sasuke continued smirking.

'_Who knew that one day could change everything..?' _

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_"Your my girlfriend from now on."_

_"Really? Co-.. Wait WHAT?!"_

_"Madam, Master has requested you to get something to wear, formal. Master will be bringing you to a party."_

_"Oh shit.."_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter bwahahha.

Thanks to those who read the story..

And two people who reviewed :D I love youu -hearts-

**Konoha Fire Leaf High **will be updated after recieving a bit more reviews.


	3. Gift From Me To You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs_**

**_Author's Note: I do not know how Japanese people handle money so all money listed in this chapter is Canadian way. Also if you wish to the know what songs are included in this chapter please look at the sound track in my profile. _**

* * *

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"They always ask me what you have that they dont.. I always reply with: My heart."_

Together Forever.

-Yamanaka Ino

* * *

"Oh well! Time for you guys to sing!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke cursed, "I prefer you being forgetful."

"I don't!"

"Well you should be."

Sakura glared at him before pushing him inside the recording room.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten followed her actions, shoving Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji in also.

The boys sighed before placing the C-D in the C-D player.

They all had their head phones with them, Sasuke had one head phone on his ear while the other one remained on his shoulders. Naruto had both of his on while nodding his head to the beat. Neji and Shikamaru's remained on their shoulders.

Just as the music started Ino, Tenten and Hinata heard Sakura whisper to them, "We're singing too guys.."

'_Damnit.'_

Sasuke  
**Since the day that we met girl  
I've never had anyone make me feel this way  
And my heart is sure it wants to be with you  
Want to give you the whole world ohh  
If you make the promise to me, I'm gonna stay  
Without you guiding me, I'm lost and so confused  
**

Naruto**  
What will it take to show you I'll be by your side  
Cause I got you and I want to give you what you never had  
Girl everyday I hope to make you part of my life  
Cause you know me and I know you  
Girl your love is where it's at.. ohhh  
**

All**  
I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
And nothing never that bad  
That we would be together  
And we both made a mistake  
And something never wished we made  
But we will be okay if we just stay together  
**

Neji**  
Oooh.. I know he left you stranded  
And you paid the price when you messed up your life  
Girl I know you're so afraid but I can't write the wrong C-D**

Shikamaru**  
I know you saw the lipstick on my window  
And wonder how many chicks been to my home  
I done my share of playing games  
But for you I given up that life  
**

Neji and Shikamaru**  
What will it take to show you I'll be by your side  
Cause I got you and I want to give you what you never had  
Girl everyday I hope to make you part of my life  
Cause you know me and I know you  
Girl your love is where it's at.. ohhh  
**

All**  
I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
And nothing never that bad  
That we would be together  
And we both made a mistake  
And something never wished we made  
But we will be okay if we just stay together  
**

Sasuke and Naruto**  
Baby you're the one I'm waiting for  
Because you give me what I needed more  
Girl its clear that we are meant to be  
Together we should be together  
Eternally.. Ooohh  
And I'm gonna be.  
**

All**  
I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
And nothing never that bad  
That we would be together  
And we both made a mistake  
And something never wished we made  
But we will be okay if we just stay together**

**I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
And nothing never that bad  
That we would be together  
And we both made a mistake  
And something never wished we made  
But we will be okay if we just stay together**

"Wow.. they're good Sakura."

Sakura snapped her fingers together, "I know! Which song are we going to sing by the way?"

"You were serious about that?!"

"Uh yeah?"

One by one the guys came out.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, "So? Did you like it?"

"No not really." Grinned Sakura.

"But it was dedicated to you guys." Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I wasn't listening." Sakura pretended to look at her nails.

Sasuke sighed before stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Well it's your turn."

"Yeah yeah I know!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before entering the recording room.

The girls refused to wear the head phones since they didn't want to hear how badly they sound.

Sakura:  
**I've been waiting for a long time  
For someone who could make my dreams come true  
You've been with me for a long time  
Helpin' me through, all that I have gotten through  
And I'm thankful for everything  
You do for me boy, and you know that I love you  
I'll take care of anything you'll ever need  
**

Sakura and Ino:**  
Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Ino:**  
If you need someone to call baby**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Ino:**  
There's no need to be lonely**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Ino:**  
And I know that you got me too, boy  
**

All**  
Ohh ah, yeah  
Ohh ah, yeah**

**Ohh ah, yeah**

**Ohh oh oh..**

Hinata:  
**When you smile at me, it makes me weak  
I can count on you boy to be there when I'm fallin'  
I didn't have to change for you to see  
That nothing can ever come between you and me  
I need you for who you are  
And all that I am when I'm standin' next to you  
I'm so lucky to have you in my life  
**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby**

Sakura and Ino:**  
I got you**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
If you need someone to call baby**

Sakura and Ino:**  
I got you**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
There's no need to be lonely  
**

Sakura and Ino:

**I got you**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
And I know that you got me too, baby  
**

Tenten:**  
Your heart is with me and with nobody else  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool but I can't help it  
I can't imagine life without your love  
Now and forever you're all I'm thinkin' of.. ooh  
**

Ino**  
When you're all by yourself  
I got you  
There's no need to be lonely  
And I know that you got me too, baby  
**

Sakura and Hinata:**  
Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby**

Ino and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Hinata:**  
If you need someone to call baby**

Sakura and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Ino and Hinata:**  
There's no need to be lonely**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Ino:**  
And I know that you got me too, boy  
**

Hinata and Sakura:**  
Ooh, when you're all by yourself baby**

Tenten and Ino:**  
I got you**

Sakura and Tenten:**  
If you need someone to call baby**

Ino and Hinata:**  
I got you**

Hinata and Tenten:**  
There's no need to be lonely**

Sakura and Ino:**  
I got you**

All:**  
And I know that you got me too, boy  
Ooh when you're all by yourself  
You need someone - call me  
I got you  
When you're all by yourself  
I got you, I got you, I got you**

The girls let out a gasp.

"Dang we can totally sing." Ino said panting a bit.

"Who ever thought we could? I mean we could've been super stars by now if we knew!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "And we're such good looking bitches."

Tenten laughed, "I like the life we have now too though."

"Hell yeah!"

Claps were heard when the girls came out.

"Wow great singing girls!" Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata.

Hinata giggled, "We weren't that great."

"Troublesome, good job." Shikamaru gave Ino a pat on the head.

Ino stuck her tongue out, "Thanks lazy ass."

Neji crossed his arms in front of Tenten, "Bun bun.. great voice."

Tenten glared at Neji, "My name is Tenten not Bun bun! But.. thanks."

"Hn. Who knew you had a voice." Sasuke smirked.

"Who knew you were such an ass." Sakura smiled.

"I hate you too."

"Right back at ya."

"Come on guys.." Neji received four death glares. He gulped, "..And girls, lets go get something to eat. I'm sure everyone is hungry from the singing."

The girls smiled at Neji who had a cold chill run up his spine.. those smiles weren't normal.

"Good thinking Neji!" Naruto shouted, "Lets have ramen."

"Idiot. We're not having ramen."

"Aw why not bastard?!"

"It isn't healthy for our voices."

"Troublesome, it'll ruin our voices meaning our career too."

"Maybe next time Naruto."

"I'm in mood for some salad."

"I don't care what I eat."

"I second that."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, "Then you might as well get fat."

Neji grinned at Tenten, "Same goes for you."

"Let them get fat." Ino said with a wave of a hand.

"Yeah.. they won't mind." Hinata giggled.

"Not our fault we're not anorexic like Ino." Sakura winked.

"Yeah and that we do exercises unlike Ino who rather not and starve herself." Tenten high-fived Sakura.

"H-hey! I do not!" Ino glared.

"We're just kidding with you porky." Sakura smiled.

"Oh.." Ino said quietly but then her eyebrows furrowed together, "HEY! IM NOT A PORKY!"

"To me you are.. my one and only porky!" Sakura laughed.

"Why you..!" Ino pounced onto Sakura.

"Watch it!"

"Watch your mouth next time!"

"I'd rather not."

"Then eat this!"

"My mouth is perfectly fi- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"A sock.."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura dear talk to me!"

_**THUD**_

"SAKURA!"

"OH MY GOD! INO YOU IDIOT YOU MADE HER FAINT!"

"Troublesome.. call an ambulance?"

"..her best friend made her faint..?"

And no.. Tenten and Hinata didn't say the words above. Who you may ask? Well first one was Sasuke then Naruto then Shikamaru as you can probably guess, and finally Neji!

"Don't need an ambulance." Tenten said while sitting crossed legged on the floor.

Hinata sat on her legs, "She'll wake up in a second or two."

"Or.." Tenten grinned at Hinata who had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa! If you wake up now we can get some desserts while we're going out to eat!" They both chorused together.

_**Blink Blink.**_

"She's alive!" Ino called out.

"Duh."

"Your welcome."

Sakura looked around, "Dessert?"

"Oh right, let's go out and eat.. that is if you guys want to. If not we can go eat by ourselves."

"We'll come." Sasuke said while taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah.. someone might rape you girls if we leave you out alone at night." Neji grinned.

"Pfft yeah right." Tenten said.

"We'll kick their asses straight to hell!" Sakura punched the air.

"YEAH! THEY WON'T MESS WITH US NUH UH!" Ino snapped her fingers into a 'Z'.

"We've handled strangers before." Hinata said.

"Troublesome."

"We're still coming!" Naruto grinned.

"Once we made up our minds we don't change them." Neji stated.

"The driver is coming to pick us up right now to go to the safe restaurant." Sasuke said as he put away his cell phone.

"Really? Where's that?" Sakura titled her head in a cute way making Sasuke ALMOST blushed again.

"You're my girlfriend from now on."

"Really? Co-.. Wait WHAT?!"

Sasuke smirked at her expression.

"WHAT KIND OF RESTAURANT NAME IS THAT?!"

"That isn't the name.. I'm serious." Sasuke stared hard at Sakura waiting for an answer.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"I'm waiting for an answer.."

"Oh right.."

"..Well?"

"..Hmm."

"Sakura I'm a very impatient person." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when it looked like she was ignoring him.

"OH! Right.. I guess it could work.." Sakura smiled when his face turned brighter and his lips seemed to curve a bit upwards, not a grin, not a full smile.

"Finally." Ino said.

Sakura glared in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Us three," Tenten pointed to herself, Ino and Hinata, "Have already been going out with these guys," this time Tenten pointed towards Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto, "For since we were in the studio.. we were just waiting for you two to get together then we'd start public."

Sasuke smirked at the guys, "Well now you guys can. I got my girl, you got yours."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not an item."

Sasuke smirked at her.

_**HONK**_

"Driver's here." Shikamaru sighed before grabbing Ino and went out the door.

"FOOD! Come on Hinata!" Naruto dragged Hinata out the door.

"Come on Bun bun." Neji grinned at Tenten. Tenten in return glared at Neji before walking out the door by herself.

"Ladies first." Sasuke smirked.

"Quit talking about yourself you conceited bastard." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Watch your back Haruno."

"Why? I prefer looking forwards."

Sakura let out a scream when he…

…tickled her.

* * *

They arrived at another fancy place. It looks like a real life castle on the outside but inside it was just another one of those fancy looking restaurants.

"Wow.." Sakura whispered quietly.

"Now I feel like a princess." Ino giggled.

"Conceited bitch.."

"What'd you say forehead?"

"I said conceited bitch pig!"

"Screw you!"

"I'd rather not."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Sakura and Ino glared at each other before bursting out laughing joined by Hinata and Tenten.

"Bitches for life!" The four chorused together.

The guys sweat dropped at their child antics.

"Lets go! I want food!" Naruto shouted as he went out the door of the limo, pulling Hinata with him.

"And I thought Ino was a pig." Sakura mumbled before taking Sasuke's opened hand and out the door of the limo.

"Let's go piggy, don't want them waiting." Shikamaru chuckled when Ino pouted at him.

"Come on Bun bun." Neji smirked.

Tenten glared at him and held on his hand a little _too _tight.

Neji winced a bit from the grip.

"We look so plain compare to this restaurant! You should've told us so we could dress fancy at least!" Sakura shouted, followed by three nodding heads.

"You look perfect the way you are." Sasuke snaked an arm around her waist before following a waiter towards a large nice table followed by the others.

"What would you like today Mr. Uchiha?" A waiter stood by the table in a neat black and white uniform, pen and note book in hand.

"Sakura what do you want?" Sasuke asked as he watched her look at the menu.

She sighed as she saw the price of each dish, "I'll have what your having."

Sasuke smirked, "We'll have number 88."

"We'll all have the same." Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru said.

"We'll have four dishes of number 88." Sasuke said.

The girls looked confused for a bit but then shrugged it off.

"Alright, drinks?"

"Four pina coladas." Sakura smiled at the girls.

"Four cokes." Sasuke said as the guys nodded towards him in thanks.

"Your orders will be ready shortly." The waiter bowed after taking down the orders and left quietly leaving the couples alone.

"I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's why we're going out to eat Naruto." Hinata said.

"Your so smart Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

The others shook their heads at his stupidity.

Before anyone else could say anything their orders we're already here.

'_Fast..'_ The girls all thought.

"Your orders, four number 88." The waiter placed down the meals in front of each couple, "And your drinks, four pina coladas," he placed down each pina coladas in front of the girls, "And your four cokes." He placed down the cokes in front of the guys, "Enjoy."

"Wow.. looks delicious." Ino licked her lips together.

"Watch it porky, your drooling." Sakura laughed.

"Am not!"

"In denial."

"Guys guys, quit fighting and lets just eat." Tenten said.

"Agreed." Hinata nodding.

"Fine." Sakura and Ino both crossed their arms together.

"Sakura try this." Sasuke cut small piece of steak and fed it to Sakura.

Sakura swore it melted in her mouth she swallowed, "Delicious!"

Sasuke smirked, "Glad you like it."

"Oh my god.. this is better than Sakura AND Hinata's cooking put together! And that's nearly impossible!" Ino's eyes widened when she had a piece of the steak.

Tenten nodded in agreement, "Must be one damn good cook."

"Sakura cooks?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata too?" Naruto asked as he continued cutting the steak.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and smiled, "Yup!"

"They are the best cooks we've ever had.. heck they always cook our breakfast, lunch and dinner." Ino said.

"We should try it one day." Naruto winked at Hinata.

"I don't think it'll be that good for you guys." Hinata said quietly.

"It's better than everything else if you made it." Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before resuming to cutting the steak.

Ino and Tenten 'awed' while Neji and Shikamaru grinned.

"I smell love!"

Sakura titled in confusion again, "You can smell it?" She sniffed the air.

Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle, "Your so dumb.."

"And cute!" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah yeah, everyone knows your cute." Sasuke gave her another piece of steak.

"I'm not a baby! I can eat by myself."

"But you are my baby."

It's amazing how Sakura never blushes at the cute comments Sasuke always says. Heck Hinata, Ino and Tenten sometimes thinks she's odd which is true!

Sakura winked at him, "Nice try."

Sasuke smirked.

"I said it before but I'll say it again.. Delicious!" Sakura stood up from her seat and stretched a bit after a great meal.

Sasuke threw the exact amount of money for the check and smirked at her.

Sakura looked at the total and gaped, "Oh my god.. what the hell?! It's so expensive! FORTY DOLLARS FOR A DAMN PINA COLADA?!"

"How much is it in total?" Ino asked.

"Two thousand one hundred and sixty dollars!" Tenten's eyes widened when she read out the total.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked towards Naruto who grinned at her, "Just think of it as a gift from us to you girls."

"But it's so expensive!" Sakura glared at that receipt.

Sasuke took her hand and led her out of the restaurant, "Don't worry about it, we wanted you guys to be happy."

"That didn't make us happy at all." Ino frowned.

"Before you knew the price of it you guys were happy." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You said it yourself.. Before." Sakura sighed in frustration.

"It was worth it.. just accept it." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Well.." Sakura let out a small smile "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah thanks! No one has ever done something like that for us." Ino giggled.

Tenten smiled, "You guys are the first."

"And probably the last." Hinata laughed.

"First for everything." Naruto grinned as he hugged Hinata to death.

"Troublesome, glad to be first." Shikamaru smiled a bit at Ino.

Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders, "You cost more than anything in the world."

Tenten, not used to close gestures and sweet comments like odd Sakura, blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Sakura into the limo, "Worth every penny."

Sakura smiled and leaned onto him the whole ride home.

* * *

The girls waved good bye to the driver who smiled and waved back.

"I like that driver."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four!"

"Does that even work?"

"For me it does!"

"Your.. weird."

"I know!"

"We're going to go take a shower first." Sasuke said while walking towards the large beautiful staircase followed by the other men.

The girls nodded.

"Their so sweet."

"I know."

"I love them a lot!"

"I know."

"I mean seriously, they treat us like royalty!"

"I know."

"Damnit Sakura stop saying 'I know'!"

"Shu-.."

"Welcome home Madams."

They turned their attention towards their personal maids.

Sakura smiled, "It's good to be home!"

Hinata giggled.

Ino smiled, "I agree."

"Yeah." Tenten nodded.

Sakura's personal maid, Harmonia spoke up breaking their thoughts, "Madam, Master has requested you to get something to wear, formal. Master will be bringing you to a party."

"Now?!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh no Madam, it'll be tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh shit.."

Ino bit her lip, "We'll have to go shopping.."

Ino's personal maid, Mioko, nodded, "Master has prepared credit cards for you girls."

Tenten gaped, "W-what?"

"Master has prepared credit cards for you." Sakaya, Tenten's personal maid, repeated.

Hinata let out a small gasp, "Is this true Yeiko?"

Yeiko, Hinata's personal maid nodded.

"Master has prepared a schedule for you tomorrow Madam." Harmonia bowed and showed it to Sakura, "First you will wake up and take a shower, brush your teeth, get changed, come downstairs for breakfast then we'll give you your credit cards and you four will go to the mall and get your dresses. Also your limo will be ready for tomorrow."

Ino sighed, "Our life is like planned out."

Tenten patted Ino's back, "Hey but it's worth it.. this love is hard to find."

"So sweet words Tenten." Sakura giggled.

"First time ever hearing such words coming out of your mouth." Hinata smiled.

"Bullies.." Tenten mumbled.

"Madams." Their maids bowed, "Masters request you sleep early for tomorrow's a big day for you."

The girls sighed before walking upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to hear a 'Come in'. She opened the door to find Sasuke in his black t-shirt and boxers.

He smirked, "Go take a shower.. you smell."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Meanie." She quickly shoved her tongue back in when he took a step towards her.

He raised an eyebrow, "Quick reflexes."

"Damn right!" With that said she grabbed her pajamas she found on the bed neatly folded and dashed towards the bathroom.

Sasuke shook his head before walking towards the bed and hands behind his head lying down comfortably waiting for Sakura to come out.

Sakura sighed as the hot water hit her skin, relaxing her muscles. She scrubbed off all the feeling of being dirty before drying herself off with a white towel and the word Sakura sewed in handwritten gold letters on it. There was a black towel that had the words Sasuke sewed, also handwritten in gold.

The pink haired women let out a small smile before putting on the silk pajamas she had grabbed off the bed, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it only to be met by a sleeping Sasuke.

She walked towards the bed quietly trying not to make any noise before slipping under the blanket and her back facing Sasuke.

"Good night." Sakura whispered quietly more to herself than Sasuke since she figured he was sleeping.

She jumped when she felt two arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her into a hard well built chest and a grunt in reply.

Sakura smiled for what seems to be the umpteeth time that day. She turned around and snuggled deeper into the embrace. Sasuke let out one of his small rare smiles and dug his head into hers and sniffed her scent.

Cherry Blossoms

And a hint of Strawberries.

Uchiha Sasuke's favorite scent of all times is

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_"Why are we here again..?"_

_"Beca-_

_"SHARINGANS ARE NOW OFFCIALLY DATING!"_

_"Is that why?"_

_"..Who the fuck let reporters in?"_

* * *

Taking a short break off **Konoha Fire Leaf High**

Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked typing it!  
I already have a lot of ideas for future chapters for this story :D

**Before you wanna ask any questions for this story I just wanna tell you that I hope you read the Author's Note first before asking :)**

Read and Review!


	4. Preparations and Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms."_

Behind every girl's smile, is a boy who put it there.

-Miashi Tenten

* * *

The pink haired girl's eyes opened slowly as she began to observe her surroundings.

A pair of arms wrapped protectively around her petite waist.

A head full of hair buried into the crook of her neck.

A groan heard from the said.. _thing_.

Sakura looked beside her only to see a body with a t-shirt and boxers on. She then smiled, _'Sasuke..'_

Slowly Sakura touched the arms wrapped around her to remove them only to have them tighten their hold. She sighed before wiggling herself down towards the same eye-level as Sasuke who was currently still sleeping.

She giggled a bit as she stared into his closed eyes, she began to raise one of her arms to stroke his soft silky (and surprisingly still spiked up) hair. Sasuke had merely relaxed a bit more and pulled Sakura closer to him. Before Sasuke could open his eyes to look at the girl lying in front of him he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes snapped opened revealing onyx eyes, he stared at the now closed eyelids girl before he too closed his eyes once more and deepened the kiss.

Just as Sasuke was licking and sucking onto the skin of her neck a knock on the door came, "Madam?"

As he continued ravaging her neck Sakura managed to stutter out a few words without moaning, "W-what i-is it?"

"It's time to prepare for the party."

Both Sasuke and Sakura froze at that then looked at each other, "WHAT?!"

"It's time to prepare for the party." The maid repeated slowly this time.

Sasuke sighed and laid back down on bed, "Your dismissed."

"Yes Master." The maid said as she quickly left the two alone.

"SASUKE SASUKE OH MY GOD SASUKE! IT'S TIME FOR THE PARTY! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR?!"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, "Calm down, first you go get ready, then you go out with Ino, Hinata and Tenten to go buy your dresses, come back here, we have hired make-up artist and hair stylist for you already so by the time you come back everything will be ready and all you'll have to do is sit and put on your dress when asked to."

"..Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Can you.. dumb it down a bit?"

_BANG!_

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

_BANG!_

"Your going to lose brain cells if you keep whacking your head against the wall! And you know your already dumb."

_BANGBANG!

* * *

_

"Oh Sakura for the love of god HURRY THE HELL UP!" Ino shouted as the three of them were downstairs along with their personal maid beside them.

"I'm co-.."

"Madam, watch out!"

"Wha-.."

BOOM

BANG

THUMP

THUD

"I'M HERE!"

Right behind Sakura was her personal maid, Harmonia, "Madam please don't do anything so rash again!"

Sakura looked at her innocently, "What do you ever mean?"

Harmonia sighed, "Well first you tripped down the stairs and then you, amazingly, managed to flip your self up and land perfectly fine."

"So the problem is?"

"Madam not trying to be rude but do you want me to dumb it down for you?"

Sakura smiled, "Yup!"

Harmonia laughed, "Master will cut my head off if he finds you injured."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata all looked at her with their mouths wide opened.

Sakura on the other hand stared at her, "What? I don't get it."

INSERT ANIME DROP

"SAKURA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET'S JUST GO!" Ino yelled as she bonked Sakura on the head with her fist.

"OW DAMNIT! NOW I LOST BRAIN CELLS!"

"BRAIN CELLS? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET BRAIN CELLS? YOU NEVER HAD THEM!"

"SHUT UP PORKY!"

"NO YOU FOREHEAD!"

"Here they go again.." Tenten sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Hinata, beside her, merely smiled, "A day is never complete without their argument."

* * *

"How long do we have to keep this act up?"

"Just a while longer."

"Which is how long damnit?!"

"Naruto just stop talking."

"Fine!"

"I'm getting tired of this."

"We should just break it to them."

"I agree.. Sasuke let's just tell them at the party."

"I don't mind, depends on Neji and Naruto."

"I'm fine with it."

"Same!"

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll break it to them at the party."

* * *

As the girls were in a dress store around ten figures clad in black suits were following them.

"Ino that looks so pretty on you!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at her blonde haired friend who was currently wearing a pale blue dress that hugged her every curves and flowed out at the bottom.

Tenten and Hinata both nodded in agreement as they were also in their current dresses, Tenten was wearing a dark green dress that was tight till her waist and the rest flowed out. Hinata was wearing a purple dress strapless as it hugged her curves and flowed out a bit at the bottom.

Sakura then went into the change room and came back out wearing a red halter dress that was hugging her each and every one of her curves and like Hinata's and Ino's it flowed out at the bottom.

The four grinned at each other before running back into the change room, changing back to their original outfit and rushing to the cash register to pay for their dresses.

"Hey I think I have enough money to pay for this." Sakura grinned as she waved her wallet around instead of the credit cards the boys provided.

"Why not use the credit cards?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Not our money, meaning if we buy the dresses with their money it feels like a debt."

"I agree with Sakura on that." Tenten said as she took out her wallet now too.

"The total comes to 5256.76 dollars."

The girl's jaws dropped. Sakura snapped hers shut quickly and narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? Repeat that."

"The total comes to 5256.76 dollars."

A card was then shoved into the worker's face.

"So much for not using the card.." The worker mumbled out loud earning four full blown death glares.

* * *

"SASUKE!!!!"

Sasuke sighed as he pulled on his dress shirt which he didn't tuck in and leaving few buttons opened at the top giving people more view of his muscular chest and lastly he put on his suit's jacket before a blonde headed idiot came barging through the door.

"SASUKE!!!!!"

"Idiot I heard you the first time, what do you want?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY ORANGE DRESS SHIRT?!"

"No."

"Oh, alright then. JA!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his door slammed shut. He could hear Naruto shouting again as he seemed to have found his orange dress shirt. Sasuke got up as he and the other men met up in the hallway and started downstairs and into the living room waiting for the girls.

* * *

"Ino hurry up!"

"I'm almost done!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she applied one last layer of her eye shadow before getting up and slipping on her black strapped open toed high heels and grabbing her black Chanel purse.

Hinata was wearing purple high heels with her white Gucci purse. Tenten was wearing dark green high heels with her brown Dior bag. Ino came out wearing blue heels and dark blue Guess bag.

Sakura's usually straight long hair was now curly, Tenten's hair was let down from her buns and straightened, Hinata's hair was in a messy bun and Ino's was tied into a half pony tail, the tail on her right shoulder.

"I think we're ready to go." Sakura smiled as they exited the room and start towards the staircase.

* * *

"Girls take forever." Naruto said breaking the silence they had in the living room as they waited for the girls.

Neji and Sasuke merely nodded.

Shikamaru was going to reply but the mug he was currently holding slipped from his hands, his eye widened and his mouth dropped.

INSERT GLASS SHATTERING

"Shikamaru! What's wrong with you? Are you a-.." Naruto stopped talking as he turned to where Shikamaru was looking at and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Neji turned to the place where the two were looking at, his eyes widened and mouth opened into a small 'o', "Holy shit." He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke on the other hand looked at the stairs where everyone was currently looking at and his eyes widened a bit.

There descending down the stairs were the four girls, each of them wearing their dresses as they smiled at the boys with their lip-glossed lips.

"H-h-h-hinata!!" Naruto managed to stutter out.

Hinata smiled at him sweetly before walking over to him. Naruto being the gentlemen he is quickly offered his arm to her which she gladly accepted and walked her out the door towards their limo.

"Shika!!" Ino shouted in his face as the boy was still in a daze. Ino giggled as she dragged his arm towards the direction Naruto and Hinata were heading.

Neji quickly took Tenten's hands as she was walking towards him and led her to the limo.

Just as Sakura's heels were about to touch the ground a hand was placed in front of her.

"You look beautiful."

Sakura glanced up and smiled before taking the hand, "Why sir, you look dashingly handsome yourself."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled Sakura lightly by the hand towards the limo where everyone else was currently in.

* * *

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE SHARINGAN!!!!" A fan girl screamed as she pointed to a limo that stopped in front of the red carpet. More fan girls screamed as the door opened revealing the band members.

Naruto smiled and waved as his and Hinata's arm were connected, she smiled shyly and waved a bit as she followed Naruto into the building, followed by Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru and lastly Sasuke and Sakura.

"My my Sasuke, you have quite a crowd." Sakura giggled as she watched Sasuke merely smirk as Sakura hooked arms with Sasuke and they continue their way into the building and leaving the fans behind them, however they could still hear the screaming from outside.

* * *

As the girls were sitting at the tables the guys were being interviewed by reporters outside.

"So is it true you are dating now?" a reporter asked as he shoved the microphone into the lead singer's face.

"It is." Sasuke confirmed.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Couple days or weeks."

"Do you think you guys will last long?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"That is none of your business."

"May we at least know their names?"  
"S. H. I. T."

"SHIT..?"

"Yea get the hell out of my face before I beat the SHIT out of you."

The reporter quickly retreated as the band sighed from the nonstop questions from the man.

As they returned to their table they could hear the girls laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside Hinata, Sasuke sitting down beside Sakura, Shikamaru sitting down beside Ino and Neji sitting down beside Tenten.

"Oh nothing, how was the interview?" Sakura asked as she giggled at Sasuke's expression.

"Hn. Fine."

"Mou, Sasuke you really need to learn more vocabularies!"

Sasuke merely smirked, "Without you by my side, it killed me."

The other three couples stared at the one in front of them.

Sakura then burst out laughing, "Your funny Sasuke."

"Hn." A smirk plastered on his face.

"Why are we here again?"

"Beca-.."

"SHARINGANS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY DATING!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Is that why?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red and the smirk was replaced with a frown, "..Who the fuck let reporters in?"

Within seconds they could hear fan girls screaming and whining.

"THE NAMES START WITH A S, H, I, AND A T!"

"_Uchiha._"

"_Uzumaki."_

"_Nara."_

"_Hyuga"_

The boys gulped as they slowly got up and backed away from the girls.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

With that the boys were seen running around, well Sasuke just hid, and girls chasing them.

* * *

I apologize for the late update..

Thanks to all my reviewers ! I have read each and every one of your review and I am very happy you guys all enjoy this story! I hope everyone is still reading it !

Reviews ( L )


	5. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"Your working towards my last name."_

I can see my future in you, no other girl will do.

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Another day,

Another time,

And another memory.

"Master,"

"What is it?" Sasuke looked up from his paper he was currently writing lyrics on.

Harmonia bowed, "I apologize for interrupting your writing however, I do hope you realize what day it is today."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, was it someone's birthday? Oh hell no it's not Sakura's birthday is it?!

After knowing each other for what? Like four months now, yes they are still going strong, he remembered everything about Sakura, her likes, dislikes, favorites, etc.

Sasuke's eyes hardened for a second, "It's not March 28th is it?"

Harmonia sighed, "No Master, it isn't."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief he continued on writing his lyrics, "What is it then?"

"Master, it's February 14th."

Sasuke simply ignored the fact, "So? It's just another day, month, year whatever."

Harmonia's eyebrows furrowed together, "Master, please do put some thought into it."

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes to think about it, after all knowing Harmonia this long he knew she wouldn't bother him unless it's something really _really_ important.

His eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes were still closed, tapping his pencil on the sheet of paper in front of him his lips were frowning.

February 14th..

_February 14__th_..

**February 14****th**..

_**FEBRUARY 14**__**th**_!!

That was when Sasuke Uchiha's eyes snapped opened, "Shit!"

"Master, please do mind your language."

"How can I mind my language when it's fucking February 14th?!"

"I thought you knew, I apologize for not informing you early."

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh my _fucking_ god."

"Master, the language."

"Screw the language!! Get me Naruto, Shikamaru and Nej-.."

He was cut off by a loud door slam followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto who was currently shouting, "HOLY SHIT TEME, IT'S FUCKING VALENTINES DAY!"

"Well that answers why there's more chocolate and flowers now." Shikamaru simply stated as he waved off another servant who was bringing him flowers and chocolate from another fangirl.

"And the reason why the girls suddenly wanted to go out so early in the morning." Neji said.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD BE PANICING! WE HAVE NO **FUCKING** PRESENTS FOR THEM!! OH MY **FUCKING** GOD IT'S **FUCKING** VALENTINES DAY! OH MY **FUCKING** GOD, DUDE TEME DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"Dobe, quit the profanity."

"I WILL ONCE WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR THEM! DEAR LORD IF WE DON'T THEN.."

The guys all shivered at the thought of how pissed off the girls would be, hell they weren't fan girls so there's no way a simple kiss would just please them. The four sighed as they continued thinking.

Harmonia rolled her eyes, "And I thought you guys were smart."

…

…

…

"Shut up."

* * *

"Ah! The chocolates are all sold out!" Ino cried animatedly as the chocolate section of the market was empty, like _literally_ empty.

"Let's check a different store?" Hinata suggested.

Sakura sighed, "We've pretty much checked all the markets around here and plus they're all probably going to be empty, you know how many fangirls the Sharingays have nowadays, hell I wouldn't be surprised if girls bought the chocolate a year before."

"Well.. instead of giving them chocolate why not give them something else? Plus I'm sure they'd get enough from their fangirls anyways." Tenten suggested.

"And what will that be?"

Tenten grinned, "I'm sure they'll like it."

"For god's sake Tenten just tell us!"

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE?"

"Nope."

"TENTEN!"

"Not on the hair of my chinny chin chin!"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP?"

"Chocolate."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE ON TOP?"

"Okay! Now get your asses in closer or people might here the brilliant idea!"

"..Teenie there's only old ladies in here."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his lyrics before a smirk was plastered onto his face, "I have an idea."

"Finally!"

"Were you even thinking?"

"No, I was hoping teme would do the thinking."

"..What were you even thinking of?"

"Ramen of course."

"Oh my god."

"His stupidity makes my head hurt."

"Get me advil."

"Dude, I don't think advil will even help."

"Just shut up and let teme tell us his idea."

"I already have it planned, no need to discuss it to you, dobe. Just be ready in twenty minutes, dress formal."

"As usual, Uchiha Sasuke is always prepared."

"Of course, who the hell do you think I am?"

…

…

"An asshole?"

"Dobe shut up before I kill you."

"BRING IT ASSHOLE!"

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**POW**

**KABOOM**

"Harmonia take him to his room."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up from the desk, "Yes?"

"Be ready in two hours, dress formal."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Demanding aren't you Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Quit saying 'Hn'!"

"Hn."

"Bastard."

"I heard that."  
"It was meant to be heard!"

"Sakura don't make me tickle you."

"Like you can!"

Sasuke smirked, "Are you daring me?"

Sakura simply stuck her tongue out at him, "Get out so I can get ready!"

"I know you love me."

"Over my dead body!"

"A sexy body."

"UCHIHA!"

"Say it."

"What?"

"That you love me."

"I love Sa.."

Sasuke leaned in to hear her statement clearer.

"..kura."

"You can't love yourself!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Sasuke, as much as how godly you are, you can't change the fact that I love myself."

"You are an idiot."  
"Let's break up ne?"

"_What_?"

"Kidding! Love you Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before leaning down to place a sweet yet tender kiss onto the pink haired girl's luscious lips that were waiting for his.

"Mm, Sasuke" Sakura managed to push him off, "I have to get ready, get out!"

"You can change in front of me you know."

"You wish!"

"I already do."

"Dream on!"

"I already have."

"I hate you!"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Man, the girls take forever to get ready!"

"What do you expect?"

"Well I don't know! They should be down here by now!"

"Naruto, it's only been five minutes."

"So? It takes me one minute to get ready!"

"That's cause we don't need make up or anything."

"Yes we do! Except for the teme over here cause he's so 'flawless'! Flawless my ass!"

"First of all, it's called stage make-up, second of all, Sasuke refuses to wear make-up and he doesn't need to, at least that's what the make-up lady said."

"I bet you bribed her teme!"

"Whatever you say idiot."

"Why yo-!"

"Master!" Harmonia panted as she reached them, a worried look on her face, "The Madams!"

The guys immediately stood up from the couches they were sitting on.

"What happened?!" Sasuke shouted.

Harmonia flinched, "T-they.."

"Take us to where they are!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing red as a worried look was plastered onto his face.

Harmonia immediately turned around and headed towards the direction she came from, followed by the four guys. They arrived in front of the studio room. At that Sasuke frowned, "What were they doing in there."

"T-they were going to get ready in there but t-then.." Harmonia burst into tears as she buried her face into her hands.

Naruto, being the impatient one, immediately kicked the door opened only to find a dark room and four girls sitting in the recording room all tied up and bruised all over their faces.

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA!"

"INO!"

"TENTEN!"

Said girls turned around as tears welled up into their eyes, they couldn't reply back as there was a cloth tied around their mouths.

Sasuke ripped the cloth and rope off as he embraced Sakura, "Who did this to you?!"

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

"Enjoy.."

The four guys looked up only to see a blinding flash of light, then it was gone, so were the girls. Panic was written over their faces as the room was turned even darker, just as they were about to shout a melodic voice filled the room, backed up with music.

_Sakura_**  
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more**

_Ino – Tenten - Hinata_  
**I would still have you, baby**

_Sakura_  
**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war**

_Ino – Tenten - Hinata_  
**I'll be fighting with you, baby**

_Sakura_  
**Cause I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground**

_Ino – Tenten – Hinata_  
**If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown**

_Sakura_  
**No matter what anyone could say**

_Hinata_  
**This is the only place for me**

_Ino_  
**And no one could ever take that away**

_Tenten_  
**Nothing could come between us**

_All_  
**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

_Sakura_  
**Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding**

_Ino – Tenten - Hinata_

**You, you, you, you, you**

_Sakura - Ino_  
**And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby**

_Hinata - Tenten_  
**And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you**

_Sakura - Hinata_  
**If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through**

_Tenten_  
**No matter what anyone could say**

_Ino_  
**This is the only place for me**

_Hinata_  
**And no one could ever take that away**

_Sakura_  
**Nothing could come between us**

_All_  
**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
**

_Sakura_  
**Nothing's stronger now than you and I**

_Ino_

**Cause your love is all I got**

_Hinata_  
**And this ain't never gona stop**

_Tenten_  
**No, whoa**

_Sakura_  
**There's no distance here when we're apart**

_Hinata_  
**Come on in from the cold**

_Tenten_  
**Lay your head on my shoulder**

_Ino_  
**Ride like a soldier**

_Sakura_  
**I'ma stay right here**

_All_  
**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

**Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

**Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

All they could do was stare.

Stare.

With their mouths wide opened.

Stare.

**Mouth opened**.

And their eyes widened.

Stare.

**Mouth opened**.

_Eyes widened_.

"Oh."

"My."

"Fucking."

"God."

Sasuke, first to snap out of it, quickly walked up to Sakura and embraced her again, "I was so worried."

Sakura giggled, "That's all you can say after we performed for you?"

"You were wonderful, always, always, wonderful." Sasuke whispered into her ear as his hold on her tightened.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled as she returned the embrace.

The couples in the background 'awed'.

"Shit! Teme we're going to be late!"

"Aa."

"Late for what?" Sakura asked as she titled her head.

Sasuke smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

"Madams, your seats." One of the workers had guided Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata towards their seats, which were front row and had only four seats, "These were especially made for you."

As soon as they sat down the worker left, the girls stared at each other, mouths opened wide.

"Well I feel special." Ino grinned.

Tenten snorted, "Yea special needs," Tenten then grinned, "Kidding!"

At that the girls started laughing however the screaming from the fan girls in the back were overpowering them.

Sharingays brought them to their concert.

That was what they were going to be late for.

Oh how nice,

They just sang them a song now they are dragged to watch a concert of them singing.

No matter how nice that sounded,

They hated, no despised the fangirls screaming in the background.

Hell screaming at the top of your lungs isn't even worth it when the band isn't even on the stage.

"I don't even know why we had to dress formal for this." Sakura shouted over the screaming.

The girls merely shrugged as the curtains were pulled back and there, before them was Sharingans.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted into his microphone, which was answered by more screaming, "I'm glad everyone could come today!"

Insert more screaming.

"This song is dedicated to all you lovers out there!"

Insert louder screaming.

"One, two, three, four!" Naruto banged his drumsticks together as he counted then started playing.

_Sasuke_**  
It's a 360 turn  
Sittin' where we begin  
Like beginnin  
And here's the end**

_Naruto_**  
Like kissin  
And missin class**

_Neji_**  
But what  
We needed to learn**

_Shikamaru_**  
Was different  
Than just some math**

_Naruto_**  
It's the big picture  
We missed it  
The big figures  
Just didn't add up  
**

_Sasuke_**  
We used  
To left on bad terms  
In between  
Them bad words  
This could be love right? **

_Naruto – Neji - Shikamaru_**  
Uh, huh**

_Sasuke_**  
But are we gon' leave  
When it's this good?  
Damnit we just cause  
Seems this lovin's  
All for nothing  
Baby, you know  
**

_All_**  
A heart ain't a brain  
But I think  
That I still love you  
A happy endin'  
Makes it right  
Cause it ends  
When you don't want to  
And it makes perfect sense  
To end it like the start  
How do I explain  
This nonsense to my heart?  
A heart ain't a brain  
But I'm thinkin'  
That I still love you  
**

_Naruto_**  
It's a fly twist  
Just when you said  
I got this  
Right when the fight**

_Neji_**  
Has stopped it  
Seem my body felt wrong**

_Shikamaru_**  
Held on them nights  
We held on**

_All_**  
We can't let it go  
But if we don't then  
We will never know  
**

_Sasuke_**  
We used left on bad terms  
In between those bad words  
This could be love right? **

_Naruto – Neji - Shikamaru_**  
Uh, huh**

_Sasuke_**  
But are we gon' leave  
When it's this good?  
Damnit we just cause  
Seems this lovin's  
All for nothing  
Baby, you know  
**

_All_**  
A heart ain't a brain  
But I think  
That I still love you  
A happy endin'  
Makes it right  
Cause it ends  
When you don't want to  
And it makes perfect sense  
To end it like the start  
How do I explain  
This nonsense to my heart?  
A heart ain't a brain  
But I'm thinkin'  
That I still love you  
**

Insert screaming.

Insert tears.

Insert smile.

Insert laughter.

Inse- WARNING WARNING! OVERLOADING OVERLOADING!

_Happiness_.

* * *

"This is the best Valentines Day ever." Sakura sighed as she leaned on Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Ne, where are the others?"

Sasuke merely pointed towards the park where Naruto and Hinata were up in a tree, Ino and Shikamaru were lying down on the grass and Neji and Tenten sitting in a bench.

All four couples, in different places, different thoughts, different person they loved.

No matter how different it was, they all had one thing in common.

They were in love.

And the moon shone brighter in the sky, the stars twinkled brighter.

For this day, maybe, just this day it shined just for them.

And just maybe, all eight of them.

Fell in love seriously.

They

Fell

_Hard_.

"Ne Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"You know what the say don't you?"

"Aa."

All four couples turned towards _You_, yes, _You_,

A smile on all eight faces, "Happy Valentines Day!"

* * *

I know its late, I apologize for that, however I didn't even think about writing a chapter for Valentines Day until I was eating my froot loops :) Yes, Froot Loops! The amazing colored circles that you put in a bowl, add milk then devour it.

Anyways..

-Anime tears- I love all of my reviewers -HEARTS-  
You guys are the reason why I even bother updating today!

**TO UCHIHA-KIRARA**

_I'll try to add your idea into the story later on :) If it's not in the story then I apologize! I will however, definitely use your idea for a different story. Thank you so much! Also the girls got mad because they didn't want the reporters to know about their relationship due to the fact that fangirls will be all over them, and it won't be pretty if the S.H.I.T team has to do some ass kicking :)!!_


	6. It's Your Birthday?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

_"I want you to know that you, Girl, will always be my boo."_

You've been there for me so it's only right that I'll be there for you.

-Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE.**

* * *

**BANG**

**BANG**

Sakura sighed as she watched her friend literally kill her own brain cells, "Ino, I know we're all bored but don't kill more of your braincells any further."

"Not that she had any to begin with.." Tenten snickered quietly, in which Sakura heard and began bursting out laughing.

"Well for your information this is all we can do! And what the hell is so funny!" Ino cried as she sat down on the couch rubbing her now red forehead.

"Maybe this will help Ino." Hinata threw Ino a cold water bottle which earned herself a 'thankyou' as the blonde haired girl placed the item on her red forehead to ease the slight pain.

"It's her fault for banging her head nonstop on the wall, you don't need to be so nice Hinata." Sakura giggled lightly as she switched channels on the television.

Tenten grabbed a handful of chips as she began shoving one by one into her mouth, "Who cares Sakura, the dumber she gets the better, she'll stay more quiet then if we tell her to shut up."

At that Sakura laughed as Hinata couldn't help but giggle quietly as their blonde haired friend frowned then pouted, "Bullies!"

"Ino we're twenty two and twenty three, no need to use such word as 'bullies' anymore, we aren't teenagers." Sakura rolled her eyes lightly before plopping a gummy bear into her mouth.

"I hate you forehead-girl."

"I love you pork-head."

"Ah, the day never seems to be complete without their lovely insults towards each other, right Hinata?" Tenten grinned as she leaned back on the arm-chair.

"It seems so." Hinata smiled as she sipped from the water bottle before leaning back on the beanie bag she was currently situated in.

"WAIT, PAUSE, STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed.

At that the other three immediately stopped what they were doing and Ino had actually stop drop and rolled. Seeing that Sakura couldn't help but snicker lightly before she glanced at the calendar and the day which was today was circled in multiples of big red circles.

_Calendar of 2009_

"Today.. is Sasuke's birthday.."

_July 23__rd_

At first there were no sounds made or whatsoever until Ino had finally let the information sink in and being the loudest one out of them all immediately started screaming, "HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! MOTHER BEEPER! ITS SASUKE UCHIHA'S BIRTHDAY SHIT GOD DAMNIT OH MY LORD, OH MY GOD!"

"Ino.. stop screaming."

"BUT SAKURA! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!"

Twitch.

"ME?! CALM? LOOK AT MY FACE! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING DESCRIBING 'CALM' RIGHT NOW?! I'M FREAKING OUT LIKE A RETARD CAUSE I FORGOT WHAT DAY IT WAS!! _ALMOST_ AND GOD BLESS THE DARN CALENDAR THAT HAPPENED TO BE RIGHT THERE BUT OH MY GOD ITS SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! TENTEN?! HINATA?!"

Tenten and Hinata sighed before glancing at each other, "First, we prepare for it."

* * *

_(Sasuke's POV)_

To be honest, I didn't expect anyone to remember my birthday today. I mean I know that Naruto and them remember but they were probably all too busy to even look at the calendar today. No, it's not that I mind, it's just that.. well I kind of wish one person would've said happy birthday to me.

And Sakura.. I don't even know anymore, she may have forgotten it was my birthday or something or maybe she's just busy right now. After all, it's not like we live our 'normal' lives anymore. Being celebrity is already a big thing but being the celebrities girlfriends? That changes your whole life forever. I mean hell you can't even walk out of the door without being mobbed by paparazzi.

Some people say they want to be exactly like us but really I know all of them will regret it once they do. Because when your a celebrity you lose a lot of privileges but you gain a lot. Let's just say being one takes away your own personal precious time. However I don't need that. Why? Because I'm always around the ones I care about, the ones I would always want to spend my time with.

So even if no one remembered my birthday, I'm fine with it. Because I know that I'm not always the center of attention in everyone's eyes.

* * *

"Alright so we have the plan ready?" Sakura whispered to them in their huddled circle.

She received six quick nods from the six that were in the group with her, "Good, let's get it started!"

"Alright then! Harmonia! Mioko! Yeiko! Sakaya!"

"Hai?"

"Begin the preparations!" Sakura received a chorus of 'Yes Madam' before she watched them quickly scurrying off to bring out the preparations into decorating the room.

"Good, Now, Naruto and Hinata prepare the invitation cards, Tenten and Neji prepare the music, Ino and Shikamaru get our chefs working on the food immediately! The cake must be vanilla, and I," Sakura grinned, "Will keep the birthday boy busy and forbid him into coming into this room."

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!'

Sakura watched as everyone had ran to their jobs, the pink haired girl sighed. Keeping the birthday boy distracted was not going to be an easy task. After all he always sees through things and he loves the living room. Oh boy, a tough job for Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he had just finished his shower and with one hand in his pockets while the other one was running through his hair and at the same time he was walking down the stairs towards the living room.

"Ah Sasuke! Where are you heading to?" Sakura suddenly popped out of nowhere with a odd smile on her face.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her before closing his eyes, "Living room."

At that Sakura reacted, "Ah! Harmonia said something smells bad in there so why don't we go up to your room and um I want to show you something."

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sasuke opened his eyes revealing onyx as he stared down at her since he was a head and a half taller than her.

The pink haired girl grinned nervously, "Of course not! Now let's go, up the stairs we go!"

The lead singer merely shrugged before letting himself being dragged back up the stairs he had recently just walked down.

* * *

"Alright let's hurry things up! The guests will be here any minute." Ino called out to everyone who was helping out with the party.

"Ah Madam, can we make use of this?" Harmonia bowed slightly before showing the C-D cover to Ino who was currently grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Your brilliant Harmonia!"

"Eh?"

"I have an idea! Quick is there a karaoke version of this?"

"Ah about that, we only have the karaoke version."

"Perfect! Sakura knows this song by heart so we'll just inform her and ta dah!"

"Oh!" Harmonia immediately smiled as she caught on, "I'll quickly set up the sound system and stage."

"Great! Thanks Harmonia."

The maid merely smiled and quickly went away to set up the said things as they only had a few more moments before people start arriving.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had been lying on their bed while watching television as they had nothing else to do. And as much as Sasuke had wanted to go out Sakura had refused to let him and of course we all know Sasuke will do whatever Sakura wishes.

Sakura hummed quietly to herself as she glanced at her phone that was in her hand. The clock had read 6:54 pm. The pink haired girl smiled to herself, _'Six more minutes..' _

Sasuke stared at her and just as he was about to open his mouth and speak, a slight vibration interrupted him only to realize it was Sakura's phone.

Sakura immediately slid open her phone before grinning at the text message she had just receieved from Ino, she glanced at the clock one more time before flipping her phone over and smiling happily to herself. The dark haired boy beside her could only sigh, whatever she was thinking of it was a happy thought and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to break her train of thoughts just yet.

A soft knock interrupted both their thoughts, "Yes?"

"Madam, we're ready."

"Ah, alright. Sasuke go get dressed, Harmonia help me get ready will you?"

"What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura merely smiled at him before getting up from the bed, she bent down slightly as Sasuke was sitting up now and placed her soft pair of lips on Sasuke's. The boy immediately reacted and wrapped his arms around her waist and just as he was about to go further the lips had left his. Sakura giggled lightly as she received a grunt of disapproval, "Patience is a virture, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Giving him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving she smiled, "I'll meet you back here."

Sasuke could only frown as he watched her leave their room going god knows where with their personal maid. Sighing lightly he shook his head before going into their walk in closet and getting dressed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he finished dressing himself which consists of one of a black Guess dress shirt with white silver and gold design at the back and a pair of Religions jeans and finally he completed it with a Guess belt. He glanced at his attire before shrugging lightly and went out his room door only to spot Sakura. He smirked lightly at her outfit, it was one of those white and red Guess Renae/Renee dresses and it was pretty short. Sasuke couldn't help but wrap his an arm around her hour glass figure as he whispered into her ear, "_You look perfect._" And that was all it took for Sakura to giggle lightly at give him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before nodding at Harmonia who quickly rushed downstairs before they did.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Sakura led him slowly down the stairs.

"Oh nowhere, you'll see." Sakura grinned slightly at him over her shoulder before continuing their way down the stairs.

It was getting darker and darker the further they went down the stairs which was quite odd, weren't Naruto and them down there? However his protective instincts went on alert as they had finally arrived at the living room and the lights in the entire house had completely went out. He was about to quickly ask if Sakura was alright but then that's when he realized her emerald green eyes were shining brightly and not cause of fear, but of happiness.

And that's when Uchiha Sasuke felt his heart flutter when those words he had been wanting to hear all day come out of his lover's mouth.

"_Happy Birthday."_

Sasuke couldn't help but embrace Sakura tightly to him and giving her a kiss on her cheek, letting his lips linger on there as the corners of his lips slowly moved upward. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him smiling, actually smiling and Sakura couldn't help but smile as well.

And that was when the lights had turned on.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"**

Sasuke's head snapped up as his eyes were widened slightly at the crowd before him who were all smiling happily. He glanced down at Sakura who merely grinned at him, "Welcome to your party.. Birthday boy."

"Sakura! Don't forget this!" Ino called out as she threw two microphones towards them in which both Sakura and Sasuke caught. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the object in his hands before glancing at Sakura who merely nodded as a familiar tune had started to play and the crowd's voice had died down.

"YOU CAN DO IT SASUKE!" Naruto cheered from within the crowd. Sasuke smirked as Sakura led him towards the stage at the front of their living room. She smiled at him before turning her whole body towards him, her hands still grasping his.

_Sakura_

**We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

_Sasuke_

**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start**

_Both_

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going****  
****Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

_Sakura_

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

_Sasuke_

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

_Both_

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there whenthe storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing on**

_Sakura_

**Starting out on a journey**

_Both_

**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

* * *

**

_At that moment I knew where I belonged. I'm sure we all did. 'Cause no matter where we are, where we are from, I know for sure that we'll always be together. We'll always be able to see our beginning and end. But right now.. I want to spend forever in our 'Beginning'. And even when I will have difficulties I know that I won't be alone, no.. I will not be allowed to be alone, why? Because I have friends who will be there whenever I need it. So, I will not be needing those fancy celebrities privileges because I already have a better one – My friends._

_You do not need to worry about me anymore Aniki and Thank you._

_-Uchiha Sasuke._

"Yo Itachi! Are we going to visit your little bro or not?"

"..."

"Itac- HOLY SHIT ITACHI ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"S-Shut up."

**BAM**

"Man, Kisame you need to shut your mouth at times."

"Shut up Pein, what the hell got him so emotional anyways?" Kisame muttered as he picked up the letter and immediately his eyes began getting teary, "S-Sasuke is.."

"What's wrong with Sasuke?!" Deidara's eyes widened as he feared that the little brother from another mother was injured or even worse..

"S-Sasuke.. h-he.."

"Kisame stop sobbing and just tell us." Sasori hissed out.

"SASUKE'S GROWING UP!" Kisame cried as he shoved the letter in their faces. Their eyes immediately scanned the paper before their composed cold hearted faces began twitching as their eyes began watering slightly.

"Look he even sent us a picture." Kisame sniffed as he placed the picture in the middle of the table.

The picture showed Sakura standing in the middle with Sasuke behind her and his arms were wrapped around her body while his chin was placed on her left shoulder. Her right arm was holding onto the ones wrapped around her waist while her left one had reached behind her and placed itself on his cheek. One was smiling the other one was smirking.

On the left of them, Naruto on the other hand did his usual thumbs up pose and a large smile as placed on his face, Hinata was also beside him smiling while you can clearly see their hands were intertwined together.

On the right of them were Neji and Tenten, her head was leading on his shoulder while his arms were protectively wrapped around her shoulder, Tenten was smiling while Neji smirked although it looked like he was almost smiling.

Last but not least were Ino and Shikamaru, of course Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets while Ino hooked herself onto his left arm and both were smiling at the camera, though Shikamaru's was barely noticeable.

"Our Sasuke is growing up so fast! Look he even has a wife now!" Deidara cried out as he blew his nose out on a Kleenex tissue.

**BAM**

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY"

Immediately he was attacked by rolled up tissue balls, "SHUT UP TOBI!"

* * *

SHIT IM LATE GOD DAMNIT!

I WAS GOING TO UPDATE THIS ON SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY WAAAHHHH ):

Please do NOT comment about ITS LATE.

IDC!!

(: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE . WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH .


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning : This chapter was NOT proofread, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

» × - - -_The Famous and Not So Famous_- - - × «

"_Cause your actions speaks louder than your words."_

Most of all, you show me good love that I deserve.

-Nara Shikamaru

* * *

_When you grow older, you expect your life to be filled with joy, happiness and just peace. The way your childhood was, the way everything seemed so perfect. But as you grew older you realized some things you should and shouldn't have done. You can tell what's right and what was wrong. You can look back at the things you did when you were young and laugh at it. You can smile and remember all those moments where you felt like you were in love, felt like you were having the time of your life, felt like you could die on the spot and smile happily._

_That was what we all thought, everyone of us, I'm sure of it. Because right now, I'm standing here, looking at the mirror, wondering how I was brought to this world out of all those other babies, why was I brought into the world, why didn't I die._

_But then I thought, why should I be worrying over things like that? I was born and that was what made me learn so many things about life. How a simple scratch could scar you for life, how a friend could easily backstab you or cherish you, or how few simple words could easily break your still-beating heart._

_Our hearts are very gentle, being in relationships easily proved that. There are barely any strong hearts out there, some may be more courageous and more brave than others, others may be more loving and kind while others may be filled with hatred and sadness. But in the end, we're all in the same spot. We were born in the same planet, under the same sky, under the same stars. And when we look up, we look at the same bright sun shining on us, the bright moon glowing giving us the light we need in the dark._

_Everything is part of life, and it's exactly the same when I wake up from this dream of mine and realize how everything had changed.

* * *

_

"Sakura."

"Mm.."

"Sakura."

"..."

"**Sakura**."

"What is it?"

"Time to wake up."

The pink haired beauty received a slight nudge on her back as she yawned sleepily. Their current position? On a bed, with his strong arms wrapped around her waist and her back touching his bare chest as their bodies were hidden under the blankets, "Already?"

"Mm, we have an interview today." She could hear her boyfriend sigh. Sakura yawned again before stretching lightly and turning to face the one whom she let her heart fall in love with.

"Do I really have to go, Sasuke?" Sakura watched his mouth curved upwards forming a small smirk before his lips had met her forehead, in return her received a pout.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I'd rather not have to kill every single man in the world."

At that Sakura blinked before tilting her head to the side in a questioning state, "Why would you have to do that?"

Sasuke's grip tightened around Sakura as he leaned in to whisper lightly in her ear, "Because I know they all want you."

At that the girl giggled lightly, "Oh my, so you're the jealous type?"

"Just for you."

A light blush appeared on the Sakura's cheek as she smiled lightly before giving a quick soft kiss on his lips, "Alright then, Let's get up and get ready."

Before she could do anything else, he had switched positions and was on top of her now, "I'm sure we have time for something else.."

"Sasuke!"

"Mm, your blush just makes me want to eat you more."

"I'm not food!"

"You are to me."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm joking."

"I'm su-"

A knock interrupted Sakura as a loud-mouth could be heard through the door, "Hey you love-birds, time to get out of bed and get ready for the interview we're doing! And I swear if you're doing something non-pg rated I might have to come in there and ban you from touching her Sasuke!"

At that Sasuke hissed, "Who do you think you are, idiot!"

The now known person behind the door could be heard quickly sprinting down the hall, "Tch, stupid idiot ruin the moment." Sasuke sighed as he got off Sakura and at the same time running his hand through his hair, his eyebrows furrowing together from the brightness of the sun.

Sakura giggled as she got up and gave Sasuke another quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the bathroom to get ready.

Sasuke could only watch her disappear behind the doors of their bathroom before smirking lightly and tilting his head to the side and gazed outside the window that could show a clear view of the scenery outside.

* * *

It's been a while since Sasuke has ever thought of anything. But this time he was deep in thought. And Naruto noticed that. He is his best friend after all, what more do you expect?

They had known each other, like really long. Like Sasuke was there with a flower in his hand, ready to shake Naruto's hand when he came out of his mom. **(1)**. That was how close they were. No other words can describe their friendship so it is only natural for Naruto to notice Sasuke be in such a deep thought to not even notice Naruto whacking his arm.

"BASTARD!"

At that Naruto _finally_ got a reaction, though it was harsh, Naruto thought it was pretty funny then again he didn't even have time to laugh cause darkness all of a sudden surrounded him after he felt pain on his nose.

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde haired boy who had a newly found lovely bleeding nose squinted at the bright light that was shining down on him, "Nngh."

".. Oh my _fucking_ god."

"What is it?"

"NARUTO LOST HIS LAST BRAIN CELL, HE CAN'T EVEN TALK PROPERLY!"

"Ino, your an idio-"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ALL SASUKE'S FAULT, HOW IS NARUTO GOING TO EVER PLAY WITH THE BAND EVER AGAI-"

**Whack.**

"OW WHAT THE FU-"

"Shut up, Naruto let me see that injury."

Naruto blinked before his eyes could readjust to the bright lights and his eyes turned towards the direction of the voice which turned out to be Sakura, behind her was Ino staring at him with wide eyes and Hinata with worried ones and lastly Sasuke on the other side of him.

The pink-haired girl lightly touched the boy's nose who winced slightly, "Naruto say something."

"..Something?"

Sakura giggled, "He's fine, just probably shocked after a surprised punch a certain _someone_ gave him."

That _someone_ smirked, "Dobe will survive."

"You teme.."

"Oh look, he got his brain cell back."

"I've always had them!"

"Them? What do you mean 'them'? You've only had one."

"ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Definitely, that's why I'm the one standing perfectly fine."

"Oh just you wait you bastard!"

Sakura looked back at the other two girls before laughing lightly, "I wonder how they used to live together without us around."

Ino blinked at her while Hinata giggled, "I wonder how I fell in love with them."

* * *

**Click.**

"Sharingan, look this way !"

"Tsunade said there will be a 'few' people and we agreed to do the interview but really? This many?" Sasuke sighed as he was currently wearing a black Guess dress shirt with a silver dragon design at the back a long with his Rock & Republic jeans, some of his hair in the front was parted to one side while the back remained the same. He had on his silver cross earring, pure silver chain necklace to go with it, along with a silver Guess watch and he had on a silver Armani Exchange ring. Finally, he was wearing his white, with black design puma shoes.

Sakura giggled lightly as she could feel Sasuke's hand behind her back as if to assure himself that she was there and to make sure she didn't get washed away by the large crowd. The pink-haired girl was wearing light pink off shoulder shirt with gold designs all around it a long with Guess white short shorts. She had on gold Juicy Couture necklace which was accompanied by a gold Juicy Couture bracelet and white hand bag. Her bangs were parted to one side and the rest of her hair was layered and thinned to have a 'softer' look. Lastly she had on white Guess flats.

**Click.**

"Quit complaining teme, you're the one who agreed to this! My god and it's so hot out here damnit!" Naruto, himself complained as the sun seemed to be glaring down at them. Naruto's outfit consist of an orange Guess shirt with a v neck and the words 'Guess' written at the back across his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of True Religions jeans. He had on a necklace that was given to him by his parents with a D&G ring on. Lastly he had on his white with orange designs Adidas shoes.

Hinata merely shook her head lightly and smiled before offering Naruto a water bottle from her black D&G hand bag at which he accepted gratefully. The violet haired girl was currently wearing a Guess Bloom Print Dress accompanied with black Chanel flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her bangs clipped on top of her head and lastly with a Chanel watch on.

**Click.**

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed as he continued walking with his eyes closed, it was hurting a lot from the flashes that seemed to never end. He had on a pair of Guess jeans with one of his favourite black Ed Hardy shirts, accessorised with a DIESEL ring, his hair up in the usual spiked up ponytail style with bangs framing his face and lastly, black Nike shoes.

"We should be the ones complaining!" Ino playfully glared at Shikamaru before smiling. She was wearing TNA leggings with Guess Steph dress, accessorised with a white Chanel watch, her bangs put up with hair down in curls and finally a pair of Guess Davisa heels.

Neji – Armani Jeans & Armani Shirt // Hair down with a Ed Hardy Beanie on // DIESEL ring on // Zoo York Men's Javitz

**Click.**

Neji, on the other hand shook his head, "Might as well get this over with." He was wearing a black Armani Exchange shirt a long with a pair of Armani Exchange jeans. He had his hair down with an Ed Hardy beanie, accessorised with a DIESEL ring and finally wearing Zoo York Men's Javitz.

"What if they don't like us?" Tenten bit her lip as she was wearing a Hollister V-neck long sleeve a long with Sirens' leggings, her hair was in a French braid hairstyle, accessorised with an Armani Exchange necklace and finally Armani Exchange flipflops.

**Click.**

Sasuke smirked, "You really think they won't like you guys? If they won't then they might as well not interview with us any long, afterall," Sasuke raised his hand and pulled Sakura closer to him by the head and gave a quick kiss to her on the forehead, "we're only doing this for you guys."

Sakura immediately blushed but smiled nonetheless at the man who changed her life and maybe someday they'll come together and be there for each other forever. No matter what circumstances come in, she just knew that he'll be there for her just like she'll be there for him. Their bond was not one of the easy ones to break, it was something more than that.

An invisible red thread that indicated the bond with each other, and to Sakura, it was tightly bounded to their fingers.

* * *

"! Is it true that you're going out with this young lady right here?"

Sakura blinked at the numerous of flashing lights, her eyes were quite irritated by the flashes but she refused to let them take a horrifying picture of her, after all, right now it wasn't just for the band members but for their pride as well, to have an ugly picture of them is a big taboo. Well to Sakura anyways, she simply stood beside Sasuke, who had an arm around her waist which got tighter every second from the way the reporters were looking at her, and smiled brightly and cheerfully, her eyes shining brightly and it wasn't from the camera's flashes.

"Yes."

At that she could hear a number of 'Ooo' going around and she could slightly see mouths drop wide open before the scribble noises of pen with paper were heard.

"How long have you two been dating for?"

"Two months."

"Why have you kept this a secret?"

"Clearly, as you can see, this will cause a ruckus."

"Are you guys planning on getting married?"

At this, Sakura noticed Sasuke hesitating which caused her to worry but the outer appearance did not change, Sakura herself glanced at Sasuke a long with all the reporters, both eager to listen to what the Uchiha had to say.

"No."

The pink-haired girl's heart immediately dropped at that, what was she suppose to say? Was she just suppose to stand there and smile brightly like she expected it? Like she knew Sasuke wasn't even thinking about that?

"Excuse me, Miss, what do you have to say to that?" The reporter jerked the microphone towards the direction of Sakura a long with a few others.

"I.."

Sakura looked around at the eager eyes and awaiting pens, she bit the insides of her cheeks and looked down, "I.."

"We apologize, Ms. Haruno is not feeling too well at the moment, we'll hold the interviews for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," Tsunade said before waving a hand off to Sasuke who nodded in thanks, "Please feel free to interview the other members."

* * *

_What made me think  
"How can you say that with a straight face?"  
When you asked, "When will we meet again?"_

Silence was placed upon them as they silently walked together, with Sakura leading by half a meter down the empty hallway. She didn't even know what to say, the reporter questioned him and he simply answered and plus, he was to tell the truth during the interviews. After all if something were the leak out saying that the famous band Sharingan was lying then hell would break loose.

Sakura had decided to remain quiet, or until someone would come interrupt them which she prayed would come soon. She didn't even turn around to look at him once. As soon as Tsunade had gave them the chance to sneak off she quickly but gracefully walked away from the reporters, that was until they were out of their sights anyways.

_Any time you talk too much, I know you don't get it.  
For a moment, I see your bluff and I cry.  
Do my tears even work on you?_

The pink-haired girl was too out of it to even notice that she had tears silently falling down her eyes. They had been together for two months, sure that wasn't long but it seemed to be long to her, she didn't know that Sasuke never felt the same way. If this was going to be the outcome then why bother staying together. She stopped walking and she could hear his silent footsteps stop as well. Sakura took a breathe in before letting it out and quickly wiped away her tears before facing Sasuke who stared at her with his emotionless eyes and his hands in his pocket.

_I keep saying "I want to be loved"  
in my own special way, but you still don't get the hint.  
I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again.._

"Did you really mean what you said?"

He didn't respond, merely staring into those green emerald eyes of hers that seem to always drown him in them. Sasuke could tell she had been crying from the slight puffiness of her now-red eyes.

"Did you really mean everything you said during the interview?"

This time, the Sharingan band leader sighed before closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly before reopening them, his gaze on hers as hers was on him, "Yes."

Sakura's heart broke in half, she had never expected him to say something like that, or rather agree to what she was referring to. Her wide opened hands suddenly turned into fists as they were digging the nails into her skin and she was clenching so hard that her knuckles were turning even whiter than her already pale skin, "T-then, why are we still here?" Tears began forming but she refused to let them drop that easily, "Why are we still facing each other? It's better off to go our separate ways," She smiled bitterly at him, "I guess famous people can never be with just normal people can they?"

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words  
Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie,  
I can't even say "Don't leave me."_

He just stood there looking at her. He just friggin stood here staring at her with his emotionless gaze. He just _fucking_ stood there unfazed from what she had just said. He didn't even smirk, didn't even move, simply stared. She definitely had enough of this _bullshit_. Her sadness turned into anger as she glared at the guy she thought she loved in front of her, "I'll be out of the damn house by tomorrow. We're throu-"

_When you let go of my hand  
Will you have forgotten  
About me?_

Next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall, two muscular arms placed beside the sides of her head, a muscular body pressed onto hers, blocking anyway of escaping, "Sakura.."

She hated the way he had said her name so easily after all he had just said. Hell she wondered if he even knew what came out of his mouth, "Move."

"You really want this to be over without listening to what I have to even say?"

"I gave you time to say something, _Uchiha Sasuke_ but you just stood there. Do you really think I wouldn't listen? I gave you a chance to say something but you never did!"

He seemed to hesitate there, Sakura took this chance to push him away from her, they stood across from each other, Sasuke with his head down while Sakura remained glaring, "I gave you a damn chance to say something! You take things for granted, for advantages. Not everyone is fortunate to be like you! Why can't you realize that? Don't play around with people's feelings just for your own damn entertainment!"

"Do you really think I don't lik- no, do you really think I don't even love you?"

At that Sakura was taken back, her eyes widened slightly, remaining silent she simply stood there now, bewildered at what he just said.

"Do you really think I don't care? I said no because if I had said yes then I would know more stress would be placed upon you. Do you realize how much it hurts me to see you being trapped at home since you can't go out without being bombarded by questions or stalked by reporters?" Sasuke looked at her as he came closer to her, which made Sakura back up but she simply walked back into the wall that was right behind her, "Did you really think I wasn't worried? Did you really think I wanted to say no? We've been together for two months yet it seemed to be years to be, I don't and will not ever let you leave me, Sakura. We've been through so much to let it end like this, I don't want you to feel stressed or frustrated with the reporters," Sasuke's eyes softened now as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, "And more importantly, I don't want anyone to ever take you away."

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words  
Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie,  
I can't even say "Don't leave me."_

Sakura's tears never stopped following as she grabbed onto Sasuke, tightening their embrace as she sobbed into his chest, "Y-you b-baka!" She cried as he simply held her close towards him.

Even without words they both knew the silent words they were giving towards each other.

"_I love you,"_

"_Don't leave me."

* * *

_

**(1)** - This happened while I was with my friend, he said it with a serious face on and I had to burst out laughing, it's just an inside joke that I figured I should add to the story because Sasuke and Naruto's are like him and my other friend !

I have finally updated this story! Sorry for the amazingly long ass wait, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it, Next story to be updated will most likely be **Bring Me To Life**!

Thanks again.

Read and Review !


End file.
